pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugh
is the main character's rival in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2. Both reside in Aspertia City. Hugh is the rival who picks the starter Pokémon with the type advantage to the player's chosen Pokémon. Personality Hugh is very fond of his Pokémon and his sister. He loves them deeply and feels they should be treasured always. Hugh seems to be impatient, a characteristic most rivals share. He's also quite loud spoken and speaks his mind wildly when his emotions get the best of him, such as berating the owner of a Herdier for showing apparent indifference in his eyes, which was not the case, or when he was angry at Cheren's reply, which he found "weak coming from a Gym Leader," when he challenged Cheren to a duel. Due to a rather harsh experience on his childhood in which Team Plasma robbed the Purrloin that his sister was given as a gift, he seeks to become strong by any means possible so that he can fight Team Plasma whom he deeply hates, and search for the lost Purrloin. His hatred for Team Plasma is great enough to bear animosity towards former, reformatted Team Plasma members, although this changes along the game. Family Hugh's Sister Hugh loves his sister sincerely. Hugh and his sister both agree that Pokémon should be treasured very dearly. Hugh's Mother Hugh's mother is extremely generic, as with all of the character's mothers in any of the Pokémon games. In the games Hugh is the player's childhood friend that is fervent about anything to do with Pokémon. His goal in this game is to become stronger to find his sisters Purrloin, the Pokémon that he got from his late grandfather which he was planning to give her as a gift. Five years ago before the sequel and original version of Pokémon Black and White, his Purrloin got stolen by the Shadow Triad which he was weak to take them back from them. Hugh is able to be named anything the player wants his name to be. Hugh ask the player for back-up most of the time if Team Plasma is around. After he received for what he is looking for, he got stunned about the results what has happened within the 5 years to his sister's Purrloin. Appearance Hugh has dark blue spiky hair that goes upwards, which some Team Plasma members like to make fun of for looking like a Quilfish. He wears a white/red training suit and black gloves. He also wears a dark blue riding pants that match his hair and wearing red shoes with black laces or Velcro. Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 First Battle (Aspertia City) If player chose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Second Battle (Floccesy Ranch) If the player chose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Tag Battle (Castelia Sewers) If the player chose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Third Battle & Second Tag Battle (PWT - Plasma Frigate) If the player chose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Fourth Battle (Undella Town) If the player chose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Third Tag Battle (Lacunosa Town) If the player chose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Fifth Battle (Victory Road) If the player chose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Sixth Battle (Undella Town) If the player chose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= If the player chose: Snivy= |-| Tepig= |-| Oshawott= Trivia *Hugh bears a slight resemblance to Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail series. See also *Nate *Rosa Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon trainers